Meeting The Love of My Life
by Agent York FTW
Summary: Ahsoka has hard times in school but when she meets her clone idol everything turns around. Will things get better or worse for Ahsoka? Rexsoka story. This might be short unless i get good results. PM me if you want to be a beta reader or editor for this story. thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay so new story. This will be short unless I get really good results and maybe I'll make it a series, so I need your guys's feed back. Thanks and enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Overview: Ahsoka has been having trouble in school with the kids that bully her constantly. She hasn't said anything but wants to go to a different school.

'Beep, beep, beep' I groan as I shut off my alarm clock. I roll out of bed and get dressed. I'm wearing my normal white t-shirt and blue jeans. I grab a hoodie just in case. I walk down stairs and hear my dad on the phone.

"Morning Mom."

"Morning hun, breakfast is on the table."

"Morning little sis."

"Morning Ashla." I grab breakfast and get ready. I text Kyle telling her I'm on my way.

When I get to the stop I see Brian making fun of Kyle. He hears me walking and turns around.

"Well look who it is. Little miss perfect coming to save her friend. Hey Hunter look she is getting mad."

"Don't you have Nuna to kill Brian?"

"At least my race doesn't give their bodies for money."

"You little brat take that back!"

"No oh and you can't make me, by the way you Lekku look healed. Maybe I should fix that." My hand shoots up to my Lekku but I know nothing will stop him.

"Get away."

"Hunter grab her." Hunter holds my arms and I can't back up.

"Let go! Please stop." I start screaming in pain. We all hear footsteps and then hear a man talking.

"I would let her go if I were you."

"What oh yes sir."

"What was the problem?"

"Nothing too drastic, Hunter dared me to do that."

"What no I didn't."

"He's telling the truth. Ahsoka look up."

"No I don't want to see _him_ "

"You are Ahsoka?"

"Yeah, but who are you?"

"I'm clone Captain Rex of the 501st."

"What oh my god!"

"Here we go again." The captain just shot Brian a look.

"You are my favorite clone. You're a legend around here. You my idol. Well at least for the

clones." The captain just chuckles and I blush and look down at my feet.

"It's okay. I have one too."

"You do?"

"Well actually multiple. They are the people who stand up for others and worry about friends instead of themselves."

"Ahsoka fits that description perfectly." I blush even more.

"No I don't." The captain puts a hand on my shoulder and kneels in front of me. Even though I'm only a foot shorter than he is.

"Ahsoka I saw what happened. You standing in his way. That's how I knew you were telling the truth. Plus the bruises on your lekku are by far the biggest piece of evidence. I'm sure one of the masters coming with me could take a look at that. Actually I believe some old friends are coming to your school."

"What really you and jedi are coming to our school?"

"Yeah and well I got positioned out here and so I'm leaving from here. Anyone need a ride?"

"Ahsoka go with him. This may be your only chance." Kyle whispers in my ear.

"Ahsoka actually does. She needs to get away from these people."

"I'm sure that's for the best. Wait right here." The captain goes to get his speeder and pulls up.

"Get on." He waits for me to get on and starts moving.

"Woah." He stops the speeder and luckily no one can see us.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I guess I wasn't holding on tight enough."

"Oh well here, wrap your arms around my waist." He takes my hands in his and he brings my arms around to his abs. I move to get a better seating and lean into him without knowing it. He doesn't seem to mind and I just let my self enjoy this.

I must have gone to sleep because he wakes me up when we get to the school.

'Great I slept the whole time. He probably thinks I'm an idiot.'

"Well here we are. Are you ok?"

"Hmm oh yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you just look a little well out of it."

"Oh yeah that's normal. Sorry for falling asleep on your back." He chuckles at that.

"Don't worry I'm used to it."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah my brothers do it all the time."

"Why are they on your back?"

"A lot of reasons." He looks at me and laughs.

"What?"

"Nothing." He starts laughing even harder.

"Okay now your lying." He still laughs. "Come on tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Please tell me."

"Well I've never met someone as well kind and energetic as you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well come on the school is open."

"Oh okay."

"Hey uh Ahsoka."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to be in the school for the week due to some things going on at the temple, so if you have that problem I'm here."

"Thanks Captain."

It's been a week since the Captain left for the temple and I've been on my own. It keeps getting harder and harder. The kids get more and more rude. I go to my second period and Josh looks at me.

"Hey look it's the low life." He throws paper at me and I just sit there.

"Say something low life. Oh wait I forgot, you stupid parents didn't teach you to speak." That's where it stopped. I picked up Josh with the force and threw him into the wall. Then I threw a desk at him but it missed. The teacher stepped in and only yelled at Josh.

"You know better than to pick on her, now Ahsoka I need you to go walk the steam off while I explain to both of your parents what happened. I swear I have no idea how Alema doesn't sue by now."

I go to walk it off and go to the track. I see the stuck up kids look at me but I still continue to ignore them. I just sit down and try to read for a little while but they walk up and interrupt me.

"We know what you did to him."

"Oh do you? Well that must be nice for you, now if you wouldn't mind leaving I would appreciate it."

"Oh we aren't leaving. Boys you know what to do." I get up to run and I evade a few of them but one grabs my ankle.

"What should we do to her, Kirsten?"

"Well grab and pull. That's the only way to deal with these low lifes."

"Please don't."

"Too late to be nice."

Apparently my screams could be heard through the school because soon enough more kids came to watch. Luckily fr me it ended quickly when familiar voices where heard.

"Let. Her. Go. Now."

"I'd do what she says before you all get stunned."

"Mom? Captain? Thank god you're here."

"You don't scare us." Kirsten said as she pulled on one of my Lekku. Now my eyes are watering and I scream again.

"Ahsoka!" Then I see a blue light and I see Cameron go down unconscious.

"I warned you now who's next?" Everyone moves away from me and I get weak at the knees. I see Rex make a B-line for me and catches me before I fall.

"I told you I was looking out for you."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me thank your mother. She's the one that called me."

"But how do you too know each other?"

"Later Ahsoka. Now if anyone comes near her and hurts her again, you will wish you hadn't."

When we get home I see the captain didn't follow.

"Mom, where's the captain?"

"Oh Rex had to go back to the temple something about needing to convince someone about getting you enrolled in the temple and to become a jedi. Nothing too big."

"Oh, wait what?" My mom just laughed and my dad and sister walked in the room.

"Oh my god Ahsoka are you okay?" My sister ran up and hugged me lightly so she didn't hurt me.

"Did you tell her?"

"In a way yes."

"Am I really going to be enrolled in the temple?"

"If all goes well yes."

"Why now?"

"We saw that your school was getting too hard for you so we decided to put you in a more friendly environment."

"We are good to go. Rex confirmed it."

"Ahsoka stand up."

"Okay."

"From here on out you are to keep the duties of a jedi and follow the code. Do you accept?" I feel the heat of my parents lightsabers on my skin.

"Yes."

"Then take your lightsaber in hand." I pull my lightsaber over to me and then look at it.

"So when will it happen?"

"Rex will send an escort so we can get there soon. Get some rest, both of you. We will wake you when it's time."

 **A/N okay so this is a new story that will be short unless I get good results. (I'm sure I will) but anyway I'm still going to be posting more chapters for Order 66 T. A. M but still this is just a story I wanted to write. Thanks for the support.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N okay so this is a slow start but hopefully it will pick up. Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 2

"Hey sis wake up." I stir and roll in my bed.

"Why?"

"We are leaving soon."

"Ashla it's October let me sleep."

"Get up or you can't see your boyfriend." she says in a mocking leaves my room and I shout.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I walk downstairs and see the boxes packed up and the escort outside but I don't see the captain. _'I should have known he wouldn't be here. He was just trying to be nice.'_ I walk outside and realize I never changed. I run up to my room and get changed.

We pack the car and get ready. We leave quickly and I fall asleep in the car. I feel Ashla poke me and I swat her hand away.

"Ahsoka wake up we are here." I open my eyes and see the temple right in front of me.

"I remember my first time here."

"Really mom?"

"Yes Ahsoka."

"My old friend it's good to see you." I see my mom embrace the jedi who spoke.

"You know master Ti?"

"Yes Ahsoka you weren't old enough to remember Shakk but she is pretty much your aunt."

"Wow you've grown little one."

"Thanks." I blush.

"Well how about we go inside into my office."

"That would be great. I don't know how I did this but it is hot out here."

"I understand more than you know."

We go into the building and enter an elevator. Master Ti looks at me and says something that I can't make out.

"Are you there young one?"

"What, oh yes master."

"Good. I hear that you have had a hard time with the kids at your old school." I just look at her and then at my mom.

"Well yes but that doesn't matter anymore."

"As true as that is, you must learn how to defend yourself. How did you get them to stop anyway?"

"Well..."

"The captain came and saved her."

"Ashla!"

"Alema what captain?"

"Rex came and helped Ahsoka."

"Oh he is a good man." The elevator stops and we step out. I stray from the rest only to hear my mom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahsoka don't go far."

"Okay mom." I walk up to the ledge of the building and look out. I lean out too far and lose my footing. All I feel is the wind then a strong arm wrap around my waist. As I'm pulled in I don't look at who is holding my waist I just hold onto them.

"I always heard of people clinging to the hero's but it never happened to me." I look up and see the chosen one.

"You're the chosen one."

"I am. You must be Ahsoka. Rex has told me a lot about you."

"You know Captain Rex?"

"I'd hope so I am his general after all."

"Really?"

"Yep and now I'm a master. Yours."

"What really?"

"Yeah you just seem different then the others."

"Oh. Thanks?" Just then my head moves to find the source of the foot steps and I hear a familiar voice.

"General have you seen my guns?"

"Did you check the weapons cleaner?"

"Yeah there not there. Ahsoka you're here."

"I am."

"Hey Rex, say hello to your new commander."

"Well I told you I would see you again. Commander." I shiver when I hear that word roll off his tongue. I feel like I want to jump into his arms but I don't.

"Well now that I've got my padawan I can finally go on that mission."

"Right don't worry sir, I'll take care of the commander."

"I'm counting on you Rex."

"I know sir."

I walk to master Ti's room with Rex and we walk into the room.

"How nice of you to join us."

"Ahsoka why are your lekku bright blue?"

"Ugh I didn't notice."

"Well I hear that you were picked to be Skywalker's padawan."

"Ahsoka is this true?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry Alema, I'll keep Skywalker in check."

"Good well we have to go but it's was good to see both of you again."

"Captain will you show Ahsoka around and then take her to her class?"

"Sure." We walk out of the room and Rex looks at me. I get a weird idea and then look at Rex.

"Commander what are you thinking?"

"You'll have to catch me to find out Rexie." I laugh at the nickname I gave him and run realizing that he is right on my heels. I hide behind a pillar and wait. I look for him and when I come out of my hiding spot he grabs me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now what did you call me?" I start giggling as he lightly tickles my sides.

"I'm sorry." He just looks at me and sees me trying not to laugh.

"What is my commander ticklish?" He tickles me harder and I laugh and turn in his arms.

"Rex *giggle* please stop *giggle*" he stops and looks right in my eyes. I hear the final bell ring and I jump.

"Dang it I missed my class."

"I know I wasn't going to take you to your class."

"Then where are you going to take me?"

"Well you are my responsibility so you are coming to my room."

"Okay."

We walk to his room and we don't talk. I get scarred that I did something wrong but that goes away when he bumps into me on purpose.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing you are just really quiet." We enter his room and he sits on his bed. He motions for me to sit next to him and I do. I look at him and he looks at me. We don't say anything but our eyes do. He leans in and kisses me on the lips.

 **A/N well there we go. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N okay so it has been a while since I updated but this should be a better chapter. I am working a lot of my stories so this should be better then before. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

Last time: We don't say anything but our eyes do. He leans in and kisses me on the lips.

Chapter 3

I don't break off and he doesn't either. He pets my back lekku and I lean in to his touch. I purr a little and he holds me closer. I lean into him and he breaks off so we can breathe. He looks at me and then backs up a little.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." I try not to throw myself at him and I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Rex you didn't do anything bad."

"Ahsoka I just kissed you. It's illegal for clones to date."

"But was it really that bad?"

"To be honest no it wasn't. Trust me when you fell asleep on my back that first day, I wanted to kiss you. Listen what we do in here doesn't leave this room. Keep this between us. If we get caught you'll probably just get in trouble. I'm the one that will get in a load of trouble. Probably court marshaled." I walk up to him and kiss him again.

"Don't worry Rexie, no one will know about us." He just shakes his head and looks at his helmet laying on the table next to his bed. We bpth her a voice and he listens to it.

" _Can... hear... we... attacked... pinned down..."_ Then the voice stops. Rex puts on his helmet and tries to make contact.

"Hello? Trooper can you read?"

" _Captain?... that... need."_

"Trooper I can't get a clear reading. Switch your channel to alpha 5-b"

" _Captain is that you sir?"_

"Yes trooper hold on I'm making this visual." Rex pulls out a small circle and sets it down on the floor.

"Sir is that you?"

"It's me trooper what is happening?"

"Sir the temple is under attack. We don't know by who. None of us can see them long enough. Sir you need to help us."

"I'll be there soon trooper." He ends the transmission and looks at me through his helmet.

"I'm coming with you."

"No Commander. You need to stay here. I'll be back I promise." All of a sudden there is a knock on the door. Rex stands at the side of it, gun raised, and he hits the button with his elbow.

"Padawan where is Captain Rex?" I just stand there looking at the female Mirialan jedi.

"General Unduli there is an attack on the temple."

"I know Captain. By the way I found your pistols."

"Thank you General."

"Now I was going to fight but I can't take my padawan with me."

"I have the same problem General. Maybe I can lock the room down with both commanders in hear until after the battle."

"Good idea. This is my padawan. Barriss Offee.

"Hello Captain."

"Commander." I watch Rex salute then look at the girl. She looks at me and smiles. I smile back and then look at Rex.

"General we should get going now."

"Right. Barriss, Ahsoka, we will be back. Stay out of trouble."

"I will master. Please be careful." Luminara smiles at Barriss and then leaves. Rex turns to me and nods.

"I'll be back kid. You two be careful."

"We will." With that he runs off.

I look at Barriss and see she is just as worried as me.

"I'm sure they will come back."

"I have no doubt that they will. I'm just worried that we will be trapped. The temple has never been attacked before."

"Really? I've heard stories from my parents about how it used to be attacked a lot."

"Your parents served before the clone wars right?"

"Yeah." She looks at me and then at the wall.

"Your parents told you about the old republic. We've never been attacked at the temple."

"Oh that's what you meant. Sorry."

"Don't be. Your name's Ahsoka right?"

"Right, your Barriss?"

"That's what they call me." Both of us laugh at that. I look over to her and then at the window.

"Something isn't right." She nods and looks out the window.

"You felt that too right." I nod and look around the room.

"We are being watched." I walk over to the door and check the lock. Then I hear a click.

"Barriss get down!"

"What?" I jump and push her out of the way as a bullet passes through the window into my shoulder.

"Ahhh!" I see a man appear on a ledge on a building right across from the room.

"Barriss building, ledge, sniper move!" She ignites her lightsaber and deflects a bullet. All of a sudden she is pushed back and the man appears at the window.

"You two are going to make me rich." I look at the man and grab my lightsaber. He shoots it out of my hand before I can ignite it and he grabs my neck.

Luckily the door opens and Rex stands in the door way.

"Let her go now." He looks at the man then at me.

"Or else what? If you haven't noticed my men have taken out half of your troops."

"I'll still take you out." I see Rex raise his blaster and the man raises a pistol and shoots Rex in the head. Rex goes down with a thud and the man throws me at the ground and shoots my leg.

"Ah!" He walks over to Rex and takes off his helmet.

"My trophy. Nice to see you Rex." He walks away from rex and I see blood coming from Rex's cheek. 'Thank god he may be alive.'

"Whoever you are you won't get away with this."

"Oh child. I will get away with this. All I have to do is give you two to my employer and I'm rich and off of this blasted rock."

"You won't be taking them anywhere." I look at the man in the door way and see it's Anakin.

"Master!" He looks at Rex and then at me and Barriss.

"Skywalker, didn't you have more important matters?"

"Nothing is more important than my padawan and my captain."

"How sweet. Well I have to get these two to my employer so move Jedi."

"No. Cody now!." All of a sudden five clones with orange markings surround the man and the leader looks at me and Barriss.

"Commanders get behind me." I look at the clone as Barriss helps me walk.

"You'll regret this jedi. As for Rex over there you may want to check on him. He doesn't seem to be breathing."

"You will pay for that." I watch as he leaves and the clones just look at Rex, Barriss and I.

"Sir, their all gone. We're down half of the men that went out there to fight."

"I know. Let the counsel know that _he_ is back."

"Sir yes sir." I watch the trooper leave and hear the leader of the group say something to the troops.

"All right men, everyone but Boil and Waxer go search for the wounded." The men walk out of the room but the two who were directed not to.

"Boil cover the window make sure they really left. Waxer I need you to help me with Rex." I look at my master and he looks back.

"Master who was that?" He sighs and looks at Rex.

"That was Locus."

 **A/N okay so it's been a long time since I updated sorry for that. Anyway hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N it's been a while since I updated for this but it is what it is. I'll be discontinuing 2 stories and in it's place I'll put two new stories of the same type. The Seventh Hero, and The Lost Life will be discontinued due to rules in . Actually they have to be deleted before I won't be able to write any more stories. Anyway on with the story.**

Chapter 4

I look at my master and then look at Rex. I watch as he get's picked up and taken out of the room.

"Who is Locus?" Anakin looks at me and then looks down.

"Locus is a bounty hunter who's sole purpose has become to kill Rex and get the bounty for everyone close to him. Including you. Which is why you are staying with Rex and the men. For right now I want you with Rex." I look at Anakin in shock.

"Wait what? You want me to be with Rex while someone wants us both dead?"

"Ahsoka I know is hard to understand but I have my reasons."

"Okay, I'll stay with Rex." Anakin looks at me with a skeptical look when he hears the hint of excitement in my voice. I leave the room before he can ask and go to the med bay.

I walk to the room Rex's staying at and I'm greeted with the medic. I look at him and he smiles.

"Go ahead commander. He's under right now but I'll allow you to see him. Good luck getting any conversation out of him." I nod my thanks and walk in the room. I see Rex laying on a bed and I sit next to him.

"Come on Captain pull through. You can't leave me, I need you. I love you." I wipe my eyes to stop the tears. I lean down and kiss him. Just as I pull off Commander Cody enters the room.

"How is he?" I look up and watch as he pulls up a chair and sits down.

"He's under medication right now so I don't know how well it worked." Cody shakes his head and looks at Rex.

"Did he do that to you?" I point to Cody's scar and he shakes his head.

"No but he enabled it to happen." I look at him and he continues.

"It was the first time we fought him. It was after the battle on Geonosis, we had just got back and this man was there. He seemed to be waiting for us and he looked at Alpha. He raised a pistol and just looked at him. _'Are you Alpha-17?'_ he asked that question with the full intention of firing on him if he said yes. Alpha answered that question by saying the stupidest thing he could. _'I am and now you're dead.'_ Alpha tried to kill him but the man was too fast. Alpha went down and the man smirked. That set Rex off. Rex grabbed Alpha's gun and shot at the man. Rex went in for hand to hand and didn't see that the man had a knife out. Now Rex has a scar on his fore arm because he fought the man hand to hand. Rex came out on top but it didn't last. The man got up and shot Rex in the shoulder. Rex barked orders at us. He was a Sargent at the time and he was trusted by Alpha. He went to get Alpha back up and when we looked back we saw Rex holding Alpha. The guy took his knife and did this to me. Alpha died and Rex took his place. The only way Rex could resolve this was by going against the code. He started firing on him and then started going haywire. Locus left and Rex ran to me only to see my face bleeding."

"So you got the scar because he cut you?"

"No the scar was from when every time I put my helmet on the wound opened up until a scar formed." I look down at Rex's hand and see it move. Cody must have seen this too because he looks at Rex. Before I know what happened Rex jumps up and shoots his hand up to his head. Cody grabs Rex's shoulder and pulls him back down.

"Fek you're going to hurt yourself even more if you do that Rex." Rex lowers his hand and glares at Cody.

"Not my fekkin' fault that _he_ showed up."

"Rex no one knew that he would show up."

"Yeah I know." Rex looks over to me and immediately snaps to attention. Or at least as much as he can.

"Rex at ease. I'm here as a friend not a commanding officer."

"Sorry kid I'm just used to being at attention when my commanders are near."

"Yet you never do that for me." Rex shoots a look at Cody. I can't help but laugh at the two clones interaction. Rex and Cody look at me and I laugh even more than before. Rex smirks and Cody chuckles at me. I laugh so hard I fall off my chair. Now Rex and Cody are laughing. I start blushing and glare at them. They keep laughing and they get me started.

"Hey Cody?"

"Yeah Rex?"

"How long do I have in here?"

"A few more hours I think. Your injuries weren't as severe as they thought."

"Thank god. I need to get in the field." All of a sudden Anakin walks in and looks at the three of us.

"Come on all of you. Rex grab your armor and weapons. We need everyone we've got. Rex meet me in the briefing room."

"Yes sir." I look at Rex and see his expression changed from laid back to a stern captain. Rex gets up and grabs his gear. I watch as he puts it on and he faces me and Cody.

"Let's go."

When we get to the briefing room I see a lot of clones, Master Kenobi, and Anakin.

"Well now that everyone is here, let's begin." Rex steps up to the map and addresses the group.

"Alright Skywalker's battalion will be entering the battle field here. General Kenobi, and Cody's group will enter through the west. Commander Tano and I will flank the enemy at the east. We will meet in the middle. There we will take that base then destroy it. Remember travel lightly. Also do not kill this man. We need him alive." I look at Rex and I see through his visor that he has a dark look when he shows the man on the holo projector. He turns around and then looks back. Anakin nods and he leaves. I look at Cody and he shrugs.

After briefing we go straight to the gunships. I look at Rex and see he doesn't have his helmet on. He looks at me and smiles. His smile fades when he sees me look down.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Rex you don't seem the same. This guy shows up and you seem to go down a path no one can follow."

"I know. I'm sorry I just can't let this man live outside of prison." I nod and look at the men. Rex sighs and then puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about me. I know what the mission is. We need that base gone, not him captured."

"At least we have each others backs." He smiles and I smile too. He looks around and sees no one is paying attention. He wraps his arm around me and squeezes my torso. I lean into him and we break off. For the whole ride I have a smile on my face. When we get to the surface I see Rex's hand shoot up to the handle above. He puts on his helmet and then yells.

"Brace for impact!" Rex sees the ground coming fast and he jumps on me. The clones hit the floor and the gunship crashes.

"Blast! Is everyone alright?" The clones sound off and Rex looks down at me.

"Kid?"

"I'm fine Rexie." I laugh a little and he smiles. He stands up and checks the pilot.

"Pilot's dead. Everyone get ready. Denal call it."

"Red light."

"Steady."

"Green light go, go, go!" The clones run out of the gunship and I follow them. When we get out I see Christophsis under attack. The clones start firing on the tinnies. Rex looks back and I ignite my lightsaber. I run into the battle and then I see something I didn't think I would see. At the front of the fight was a machine with four lightsabers cutting down clones.

"Ahsoka don't try to fight him. He's too strong for you." I look back at Rex and see him firing at the machine.

"They sent clones and a youngling to stop me? Your lightsaber will be a valuable addition to my collection."

"Not on your life Grevious." He growls and charges at Rex. Rex grabs a grenade and throws it at Grevious. It does damage and the rest of the men start firing.

"Men we have to regroup with Skywalker's men. We'll have a better chance making it out alive if we do." The men go to the LZ where Anakin should have been. Rex and I stay behind long enough to keep that thing preoccupied before we run after the men.

When Rex and I get to Anakin he looks at us and then behind us. He narrows his eyes when he sees Grevious coming.

"Grevious."

 **A/N hope you liked the chapter.**


End file.
